


Bath Time

by shonn



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn





	Bath Time

For the twenty-second time that day, Alex Cabot cursed the rain. Trudging up the stairs to her apartment, her heels clacking against the steel, she wilted a little more into her wet clothes, the silk clinging to her in the most uncomfortable of ways. The emergency lights were dim when she finally reached her floor, and she fumbled with her keys in the shadows. All she wanted to do was get inside, light some lamps, take a hot shower, and go to bed, but when she opened her front door, she was not met by the darkness she knew should be there. Instead, a low glow filled the space. As Alex ventured further inside, she saw dozens of candles – different shapes and sizes – decorating almost every available surface, their flames creating a soft illumination throughout the room and warming her cold skin. 

Dropping her briefcase on the floor, she wondered briefly who had entered her apartment uninvited before her gaze was caught by the gold shield on the table by the door. The flickering light skimmed its color, making the badge glow as if it hid some magical power within its control. Stepping closer to it, Alex picked it up and ran her fingers over its emblem, her touch gentle as she traced the numbers she now knew by heart. 

"You play with that as much as you play with me." 

Startled but instantly calmed by the voice from behind her, Alex smiled and then kissed the object still in her hand just as strong arms encircled her waist and pulled her against a well-formed body. 

"I'm all wet," Alex said even as she relaxed into the embrace. 

"I was hoping for that," Olivia whispered and placed a kiss below Alex's ear, trailing her mouth down Alex's neck and soaking up the rain. 

"It's probably toxic." 

"I'll take my chances." 

Alex turned then and, putting her arms around Olivia's neck, kissed the other woman as softly as she had kissed the badge a moment earlier. 

"Hi," Alex said sweetly when they parted. Olivia smiled and ran her fingers through Alex's bangs, the fringe falling limply across Alex's forehead. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" 

Olivia shrugged. "The storm has knocked out the electricity for most of the city. I thought I should come protect you." 

"My knight in shining armor?" Alex asked, but her grin belied her sarcasm. 

"Maybe more like fairy godmother," Olivia answered. She kissed Alex on the nose and then pulled from the blonde's arms. "There's Chinese food in the kitchen, I'm going to start a fire in the living room, a bubble bath is waiting for you in the bathroom, and I'm about to get comfortable in the bedroom." 

"You seem to have everything covered. Is there anything you didn't think of?" 

"If there is, I haven't thought of it." Olivia swatted Alex on the butt, pushing the woman toward the hallway. "Go get out of those wet clothes and into a hot bath. You'll feel better." 

Alex didn't argue. Instead, she stood where Olivia left her, staring after the detective until she disappeared into the kitchen. A moment later, Alex finally made her way to the bathroom. 

She had just slipped into the bathtub and gotten comfortable among the suds when the door opened. Olivia entered with two champagne glasses, the candlelight making the liquid shimmer, just like Olivia's skin. 

Taking one of the glasses, Alex allowed her fingers to caress Olivia's. 

"The fire's going," Olivia said, sitting down next to the tub and letting her free hand tease the bubbles at Alex's stomach. 

Alex just hummed before taking a sip of her drink and glancing at Olivia. 

"Have any other ideas on how to warm me up?" 

Olivia smirked. "One or two." 

"Why don't you join me and tell me all about them?" Alex suggested. 

Olivia stood, taking the glass from Alex's hand and putting both on the floor. Slowly, she untied the bow at her waist of her drawstring pants, the silk falling from Olivia's hips with very little resistance. Alex watched through hooded eyes as her lover stripped, Olivia's tank top joining the pool of her pants. Sighing at the sight of Olivia's body, Alex reached for her, guiding Olivia into the tub, warm and strong behind Alex's back. 

Alex once again allowed her eyes to drift closed. She imagined making love to Olivia on a beach, under the stars, in some hot and erotic locale, but then she cleared the vision from her mind. Instead, she concentrated on the sound of the rain hitting the windows, faint yet unrelenting. With Olivia behind her, Alex realized she did not want to be anywhere else. 

"I hope you don't mind my coming over tonight," Olivia said, close to Alex's ear. 

Alex laughed. "Of course not, but how did you know when to draw my bath?" 

"I called your office. When there was no answer, I figured you must be on your way home. To tell you the truth, I just got lucky." 

Again, Alex laughed. "You don't know the half of it," she said. She felt Olivia's smile against the skin of her shoulder and marveled at the comfort she gained from it. "Liv?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"I'm glad you're here." 

"No work tonight?" 

Alex tangled her fingers with Olivia's and sank further into the other woman's embrace. "Not tonight," she answered and tried not to remember the stack of files in her briefcase. 

"Good," Olivia said even though she knew Alex was lying. 

Olivia ran her free hand down over the plain of Alex's stomach to her hip to her inner thigh. Alex groaned, quietly encouraging Olivia to go faster, to reach a destination, to extinguish the fire building just under the surface of Alex's skin. As Olivia's fingers invaded Alex, their every thrust a sharp and delicious sensation, the water lapped against their joined bodies, as gentle as Olivia was abrasive. Alex put her hand over Olivia's, directing and praising, pushing their fingers harder against a release that was too fast in coming. 

"It's okay," Olivia whispered into Alex's ear. She let Alex's hand go and began tracing her arm up to her shoulder blade and then down between Alex's breasts. As Olivia teased a taut nipple, Alex's breath caught in her throat. "Let it happen," Olivia said. It was all Alex needed, and she felt her body responding to Olivia's sure movements. She closed her eyes with the sensation. 

Losing herself in the heat she could feel washing over her entire body, she forgot about everything else and concentrated on the delicious contrast of liquid and solid surrounding her. It was some time before she finally opened her eyes, the gentle rise and fall of Olivia's chest a relaxing cadence. 

"The water is getting cold," Olivia said, content to stay put until Alex decided it was time to move. 

After a long moment, Alex stood, slipping from Olivia's arms as easily as she had gone into them. "Well, then, it's left up to you to warm me up again," she said. 

Olivia followed Alex out of the tub, laughing as Alex wrapped her towel around both of them. "Now I know why you wanted the extra large bath towels from Martex." 

"They're Egyptian cotton, Liv, and I told you they would be worth it." 

"So many things are." 

As Olivia kissed her, Alex could hear the rain, and suddenly, she was glad for it.


End file.
